Is he oblivious?
by Einstien
Summary: We all know Phineas is oblivious to Isabella's affection, right? Or are we all being duped! Find out now. K because i want it to be. probably could be K
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, you may remember me from my Code Lyoko fanfic. I am back and ready to write for my true favorite show, Phineas and Ferb. We all know/think Phineas is oblivious to Isabella, but is he? Lets find out. Oh, and I don't own anything and yes, I am changing an episode. Most of the dialogue should be the same though.**

Phineas POV:

So, I've heard that my life is documented in a multi million dollar TV show, named, rightly, after my brother and I. I have also heard many rumors about me being oblivious to Isabella's affections. Unfortunately, I must inform you that those rumors are 100% false. I know she likes me, and I like her back, but more than I like her, I like seeing her worry about if I like her. Now i am sure you don't believe me, and it is confusing, but I can prove it. Just read along.

Remember the episode where we engraved our faces into Kermillian Comet? Well, that is the perfect example. I don't start out trying to distress Isabella, it just happens. So, Ferb and I are working on our plans for the comet. The laser would be type seven with compression gas chambers and an auxiliary aiming lenses. The dome is made of carbon fiber and hardened steel, with a touch of Phinasium to make it idiot proof. You wouldn't believe how stupid some neighbors can be.

So, we just finished the blueprints, and Ferb goes out to collect the parts. I guessed it would take an hour to collect everything not shippable, and another five to build everything. As I am going over this, a certain girl comes across the street, just like every day.

"Hey Phineas. What'cha doin'?" asks Isabella in the way she believes is cute.

"Ferb and I are building a giant observatory to watch Kermillian's Comet tonight." I reply. Now would be the perfect time to make a terribly uncomfortable moment for all you fans.

"Oh, that sounds like fun," she declares before I go into my well planned monologue.

"We're gonna put on a laser light show! And, as a grand finale we're going to laser our faces into the comet! That way, when it comes back in 73 and a half years, we can all show our grandchildren! Oh yeah, my parents are cooking steaks for everyone," I say, slightly out of breath. Hopefully I get my reaction I want.

"You had me at 'our grandchildren,'" she replies. Perfect! Now to make her realize her mistake by acting like I almost noticed.

"What?" I say.

"Steaks! You had me at 'steaks'" She says, no yells sheepishly. Exactly what I wanted.  
I know it sounds like i was being oblivious, but was I? Believe what you may, but I love to see her, and now all of you, squirm.

**OK, so it is terrible isn't it. well, in any case it is done. I will write another chapter (eventually) if i get five comments NOT FROM MY CLOSE FRIENDS. Don't worry, they know who they are.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, a few of you read my story, and a couple of you are following. I know I said I wouldn't post again until I had five comments, or reviews as I learned fanfiction calls it, but I want to write another chapter. I own nothing but the idea.**

Phineas POV:

So, I heard my story about comet kermillian got around. I suppose you don't believe me. You may ask "Why would he be mean to Isabella?" "How could he be so evil?" "How are we asking questions we didn't ask?" Well, is teasing a good friend mean? Is april fools day mean? Is it really evil? I don't think so. I think that I am just teasing Isabella in a way to get a good chuckle. One of my better feats happened at a time when I wasn't even planning on torturing Isabella.

So Ferb and I are playing some remote control catch. He is being all fancy, and I am making weird noises. I shoot a pop fly, not considering the consequences. In a short time, an alien space ship crashes. Inside was something so cute, I forgot Isabella existed. Forgetting about her reminded me that I love to confuse her. I came up with a plan. Apparently, Irving never caught me talking to Meap, but i had told Meap to go follow Candace. What could go wrong, Ferb would fix the ship, Candace would have a decent Banga-Roo, and I could bug Isabella with my "cute tracker."

Isabella comes over and says "whatcha' doin'" like always. Perfect. I go through some sort of speech about Meap, Ferb, and spaceships to distract Isabella. She asked where meap was, like planned, and I say something about finding him. A couple of scene cuts later, and I have a cute tracker. We start walking and every few minutes I mention interference. Isabella ignorantly assumes it is her, but really it is just me trying to infuriate her as much as possible. Some of you may think that the butterfly that flew by was interference, but really, it was me making stuff up.

The day goes on, we go get captured, I tell Isabella about the resistors, and life goes on. unfortunately, Irving didn't capture the part where I say something about how the resistor I used was small compared to my last cute friend, but that would have caused nerd riots.

So, now do you believe that I am oblivious? If you do, you obviously don't think very hard about these things. The real question is, am I doing these things with mean/joking intent, or am I doing it out of social awkwardness? You may never know.

**What do you think? As much as I love this, I have an idea for another entire story, albeit based on this one a bit. there will likely be two more chapter, then I will write a chapter every few weeks, likely based on what you guys want. Antiphinoblivionism forever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, so you know how I said i would only post chapters every week or so, well, I got an idea last night and I don't want to forget it so I am typing and posting it up today. If I have time I will post the first chapter of my other story. Love all of you… not really. I own-eth nothing-eth.**

Phineas POV:

What, I have to talk so soon after my last interview! Not fair. Okay, okay, just give me time to think. I will assume that you understand that I am not oblivious to Isabella's affections; if you don't understand that by now, go hide in a corner and reevaluate your life. What I have to do now is prove that I am trying to distress Isabella by trolling her. Apparently, trolling is a word to describe exactly what I do. Oh! I have perfect day. The day I built a giant cruise boat.

This is probably the only day that I planned my invention exactly for Isabella to be confused. Baljeet's friend Mishti was just an added bonus. I was going to use Ferb and Gretchen. I had planned it all out: I would invite Isabella, spend 70% of my time with her, then "ruin" it with the big reveal. So I go into the harbour and right on cue, Isabella and her fireside friends come. I invite her, using the dangerous word "romantic," and she obviously accepts.

I show her around the boat. There was a perfectly decorated King's room, where Baljeet and Mishti would stay if it was a real overnighter cruise. I made sure to make it look like something tailor made for us. There was a buffet with all of her favorite foods, but we wouldn't use it. Yes, everything looked like for us, but wasn't. We did the whole opening scene and eventually the time came for the dinner. The reaction was perfect. Even her reply to "Do I know romance or what?" was also perfect.

Now, don't get me wrong, I care about Isabella. After this torture, I made sure to share a tube with her. I also was super kind the rest of the short day. Who knows, maybe we will do more of this romance stuff. But I need to One hundred percent show you My true intents.

**Ok, I know that one wasn't great, but I needed to do it. I hope to finish the first chapter of my new story by saturday. Please read.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I am impressed by all of your reviews. I am sorry I haven't updated, you know with school and all. As for .7, I will try to explain more in this chapter. He does like Isabella (phinbella fans around the world would kill me if I said he didn't...) but in his own way. This is an episode you all (or at least I have) been waiting for! Summer Belongs to You, the biggest Isabella troll in the series. I own nothing but the idea.**

Phineas POV:

I see that you mortals are interested in my unusual tale of insanity. At least, that is what Ferb likes to call it. After reading those last chapters, some of you may wonder if I really do love Isabella. Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't even bother with messing with her head! seriously, don't any of you do this! Well, I am not always mean. Even a genius has a human heart (besides the physical one) somewhere. Let me explain.

I am going to guess that this day, or two days if you want to think of it like that, is well known by the populous. The day I flew around the world in a day. I start off with no wicked intents until I realized that I had subconsciously chosen Paris, the city of love, as a stop. It would be perfect for me to get isabella all riled up and in love, the sad. So we leave, go to tokyo, experience delays, you know, the usual. Eventually the fun begins... or so I thought.

We Landed decently in Paris and I assigned jobs. I chose Isabella to come with me on the premise that she would love spending time with me. I actually was looking forward to spending time with her too. We walk and she sings a cute song. I look away from her, not just not at her, but in the opposite direction, and finally we find baguettes. Ironically I was hungry and after finding them we went to a cute cafe. I actually looked at Isabella, but only because if I don't focus on something, I eat like a pig.

After this long experience, we return to the ship and I say my whole "city of love... boy, girl... inevitable," spiel and Isabella looks really upset. I mean, not sad but angry! She didn't even talk to me the entire way home. She talked to Baljeet instead! Baljeet! I bet it made his day, because apparently like me he "doesn't know Isabella loves phineas." Eventually we crash again on an island that made me hate islands forever.

The island was the worst experience I had almost ever! I nearly went insane! There was nothing for me to work with. All there was was sand and, well you remember. Eventually, I, Phineas Flynn, gave up. I could NOT do anything. I decided that I felt bad for Isabella and decided to make up for it by watching the sunset. Who knew if it would be one of our last.

Luckily, Isabella was, and is, a girl, and being such she is crazier and more fickle that a Schrodinger's box. **(A.N. sorry girls, don't kill me)** She got in her head that instead of spending time with me, she would force me to stop spending time with her. In the end it worked out, but to this day I still laugh about that moment. Thank goodness for Y chromosomes!  
So we make it back to Danville in time, Buford gives up our bikes, and I spend the rest of the night dancing with Isabella. I don't look at or talk to anyone else for four hours. I felt really bad about how she looked and probably felt back in Paris. For the next week I didn't do anything mean to her at all.

So hopefully now you understand my story. I may tell more, but only if you all want me **(us)** to.

**So, how was that. hopefully all questions were answered and you aren't confused. G.A. don't kill me about that one comment... I will leave this open, but won't update unless you want me to. I will close it when summer starts though.**


End file.
